


In Which Ian Proposes To Mickey

by gallavich_emison



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Marriage Proposal, small talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallavich_emison/pseuds/gallavich_emison
Summary: In Which Svetlana and Ian have a small talk and Ian proposes to Mickey.





	In Which Ian Proposes To Mickey

Ian wakes up to the sound of Yevgeny bickering in Svetlana’s room (Terry’s old bedroom). Ian rolls over to face Mickey and wraps his arms around the front of Mickey’s torso, and places a kiss to his temple. Ian pecks at his temple again, then sits up and dresses himself. He heads out the door and greets Svetlana in the kitchen. 

Svetlana is holding Yevgeny at the kitchen table, but Ian doesn’t mind and joins her at the table. There’s a container of biscuits and gravy mix on the table next to her. Ian picks it up and starts to unwrap it as he walks towards the stove. 

“Mickey still sleeping?” Svetlana questions. At Ian's nod, she adds, “Lazy ass.” Ian’s lips lift at the corner.

“My fault.” Ian smirks, “Whoops.” 

Svetlana scrunches her nose and makes a noise of disgust. “Really, I could go a year without knowing that.”

“Wish, I could say I’m sorry, but I’m not.” Ian laughs, leaning against the counter. Ian places the biscuits in the stove. 

“He’s four and still wakes up crying.” He wonders, sitting at the table.

“Yeah, reminds me of his daddy.” Svetlana grins. 

“Ha-ha, very funny.” Ian giggles, flickering the crumb off the table. 

“You doing it tonight?” Svetlana whispers, making sure to keep her voice down. She passes a small black box across the table into Ian’s awaiting hands. 

Ian handles the box, lifting the top to analyze the ring sitting in it. A ring sits in the velvet. A perfect match for Mickey. A black ring with an engraved Ian in the inside of it. 

“You think you’re ready to marry him.” Svetlana asks, letting go of Yevgeny. She leans her elbows on the table, while lighting a smoke. 

“I think so,” Ian reassures, “I want to. I love him. I’m ready. We’re ready.”

“I think you both are ready, too. Mickey hates the idea of marriage, but I think it’s because he never got to marry the right person yet, you know?” 

Ian scoffs, “That was hell for all of us.”

There’s a pregnant pause between the two of them, because Svetlana adds, “I knew what Terry made him do that morning.”

Ian sharply breathes in the smoke that traveled across the table towards him. He remembers Mickey jumping on his father to keep Terry from injuring him. He remembers the pain of watching Terry beat his boyfriend to a bloody pulp. He remembers Svetlana walking through the door. He remembers the pain of watching Mickey get raped by her. He remembers Mickey’s grim expression when Svetlana was rocking against Mickey. He remembers everything like it just happened. 

“Why did you do it?” He grimaces. He kicks himself for asking that question, but it always bugged him. 

“I knew I had to, Ian,” Svetlana answers, “The gun was pointing at you, Ian. I wasn’t going to let him to kill any of us, plus I didn’t quite understand, until I saw the both of you. Then, it clicked. I knew if I didn’t do what he asked he’d kill us. I wasn’t going to let that happen. That would haunt me.”

Ian’s eyes fill with tears at Svetlana’s response. He understands Svetlana barely knew what the situation entailed of and to hear what she has to say about the situation makes it even harder to deal with it. 

“I know, Svet. I know.” Ian whispers, trailing his hands through his hair. “I know. But it doesn’t make it hurt any less.”

Svetlana leans forwards, tenderly clutching Ian’s freckled hand in her small ones and says, “I will spend his and your whole lives apologizing and apologizing until both of you know that, from the bottom of my heart, I am truly sorry. Ian, I love you both so much. You two, are my rocks here. The only people who understand my predicament in America. You two helped me become a full American citizen in four years. We overcame so much since that awful day.”

Ian’s lips lift at the corner and he mumbles, “I love you, too.”

Svetlana leans up in her chair, grasping Ian in a much needed hug. “Get the breakfast. I’ll wake Mickey.”

Mickey joins them all in the kitchen and grabs a plate of biscuits and gravy. Yevgeny lifts his head and smiles up at him, “Hi, daddy!”

“Hey, squirt. You sleep well?”

Yevgeny eagerly shakes his head at the question the he latches himself onto Mickey’s legs, hugging him. 

“Hey buddy, let your daddy eat.” Ian commands from the table, stuffing a biscuit into his mouth. 

As they all finish with their food, Ian thumbs at the box in his shorts pocket. He keeps opening and closing the box, trying to make little to no sound.   
Yevgeny giggles as he takes his last bite of food. Svetlana places the dishes in sink and winks at Ian and walks out of the room with her baby boy. 

Ian sighs. He’s ready for this commitment. He loves the man sitting across from him, Mickey’s leg propped up on the chair next to him. Mickey’s head cocks back as he blows out the smoke from the cigarette. Mickey swipes his thumb across his top lip, and Ian almost moans at the motion. Ian loves Mickey’s nervous ticks. He always has. 

“What's on your mind this morning?” Mickey wonders, while blowing out another trail of smoke. 

Ian’s smile reaches his eyes when he says, “I gotta ask you something.” 

Mickey scrunches up his perfectly shaped eyebrows and breathes out, “Alright ask.”

Ian inhales the smoke, when Mickey reaches towards him and hands him the cigarette. 

“I love you.” Ian exhales, “I love you so much, babe.” 

“Ok, I love you too, Ian. What’s this,” Mickey moves his finger between the two of them, “about, baby?”

“I wanna marry you.” Ian holds his freckled hand up when Mickey starts to speak. “Listen, I’ve loved you since I was fifteen, maybe sixteen. I didn’t plan it. I didn’t plan it, I swear. But I did. I fell so hard for you the moment you opened yourself up to me that summer, but juvie got in the way. You make everything seem so right about us. I remember Lip, saying that we wouldn’t make it past a year or two. But look at us,” He glances up and maneuvers his hand through his fire red hair, “we’ve came so far since that first time, babe. It’s been years, and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, but I wanna be your husband. I wanna spend the rest of our lives in your arms, Mickey. I wanna be able to kiss you every mornin’ and relish in the fact you’re still here and mine. So please, will you, Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich, make the happiest man alive by marrying my dumbass?”

Mickey takes in a sharp breath, while placing his elbows on the table. He wipes at his forehead as he gazes at his boyfriend of almost five years. His forehead wrinkles as he thinks to himself about the possibilities of finally marrying his boyfriend. 

Just as Ian thinks Mickey will say no he hears a small quiet, “Yes” from his fiancé. 

Ian jumps up so fast, he’s surprised he doesn’t get whiplash and walks towards his fiancé and says, “I love you, baby. Thank you, thank you, thank you.”  
Ian grabs Mickey in a tight hug and pulls Mickey’s legs up around his waist and kisses him. Mickey releases out a surprised laugh, while kissing his lover back. 

In the distance, they hear Svetlana laughing, but they were too busy to pay attention to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading   
> Author's work is still rusty, but she is gradually getting better as she continues to work on her skills.   
> Leave kudos/comments if you want more!


End file.
